The Call
by Pauu-Aya
Summary: SONGFIC - Suite de 'Je t'aime encore'


Me revoilà avec une autre songfic... Important : elle suit mon autre songfic ''Je t'aime encore''. Il n'est pas nécessaire de les lire dans cet ordre mais c'est préférable...

Enfin bref ! Assurez-vous d'avoir bien lu ''Je t'aime encore'' avant celle-ci de préférence !

Enjoy ! (ou pas ;))

Ah oui... Cette histoire est écrite sur The Call de Regina Spektor !

* * *

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet though_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

Le silence qui régnait dans la cellule fut brisé par des cris, des ordres, des bruits de tirs, de fracas et de bombes. L'homme, assis sur la terre marron, le bras gauche posé sur ses genoux repliés, le droit touchant le sol, ouvre les yeux et redressa la tête. Pouvait-il y croire ? Il avait perdu le compte des années passées ici, il lui semblait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus pensé s'en sortir.

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre le fait se lever. Dans l'encadrement de celle-ci, un homme en tenue de militaire.

"Vous êtes libre."

Il pouvait de nouveau y croire.

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_'Til it was a battle cry_

_I'll comme back, when you'll come back,_

_No need to say good'nye_

Libre.

Libre.

Libre.

Un mot qu'il s'était répété sans cesse, encore et encore après que le soldat eut ouvert sa cage.

Libre.

Il était enfin dehors, observant l'ancienne base ennemie maintenant détruite qui l'avait retenu prisonnier durant tout ce temps. Un soldat s'était approché.

« - Votre nom s'il vous plaît Monsieur.

- Severus Snape. »

Et sans se rendre compte du regard étonné que lui avait jeté l'homme, Severus avait fait quelques pas dans le sable.

Libre.

Avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, il avait poussé un cri. Un seul. De guerre. De souffrance. De désespoir. De soulagement. Il était libre. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre l'homme prononcer quelques mots avant de s'évanouir.

« - Général ! Prenez contact immédiatement avec la base.

On a retrouvé Severus Snape. »

_Just because everything's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are_

_As you head off to the war_

Seul le souvenir des moments passés avec eux l'avait fait tenir. Enfermé, il avait cru tout perdre. Il avait laissé le désespoir s'installer dans son âme. Et petit à petit, il s'était laissé mourir. Puis l'image d'un jeune homme aux yeux verts s'était imposée à son esprit. Suivie de celles de deux petites têtes blondes aux yeux marrons. Et d'une autre tête blonde, aux yeux gris acier cette fois-ci. Une tête de belette. Une autre de miss-je-sais-tout. Tous, les uns après les autres, ils étaient venus lui dire de tenir. Et il avait tenu. Pour eux. Pour la vie qu'ils avaient eue ensemble. Pour l'amour qu'il leur portait.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il pose le pied sur le sol de son pays, alors qu'il descend la dernière marche de l'avion qui l'a ramené chez lui, ils sont tous là, l'attendant. Attendant son retour. McGonagall. Hermione et Ron. Molly et Arthur. Lupin. Lucius et Narcissa. Draco. Elise. Jean. Et Harry. Son Harry.

_Pick a star in the dark horizon,_

_And follow the light,_

_You'll comme back when it's over,_

_No need to say goodbye._

Harry. Sa première raison de vivre. Sa lumière. Alors que le silence et le noir s'étaient imposés dans sa prison, il avait été sa lueur d'espoir face aux sombres jours qui s'annonçaient. Une promesse de bonheur retrouvé quand tout serait fini. A chaque privation, à chaque coups reçu, à chaque nouvelle torture, il repensait à lui. A son retour. Et à la vie qui les attendaient quand tout serait fini.

Et c'est fini. Il est là. Devant lui. Un pas après l'autre, il s'approche de celui qui a été son point d'ancrage dans cette mer d'horreur. Ils n'avaient pas eu à se dire au revoir. Il était revenu.

_You'll come back_

_When it's over,_

_No need to say goodbye._

Il le tient enfin dans ses bras. Après tant de temps passé sans lui. Il peut enfin le sentir de nouveau contre lui. Et le serrer. Toujours plus fort, jusqu'à l'étouffer, jusqu'à le faire disparaître, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne deviennent plus qu'un . Leurs larmes se mélangent. Leurs souffles se coordonnent. Leurs bouches se retrouvent. Se séparent pour mieux revenir l'une vers l'autre.

"- Harry! Harry! Harry!" Il avait besoin de dire ce nom. Son nom. De le murmurer. De le crier. Tout était fini.

Il était rentré.

_Now we're back to the beginning,_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because they can't fell it too_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

Debout dans l'encadré de la porte, Severus observe son amant, endormi, sur le lit. La vie avait repris son cours. Comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un vaste et long cauchemar. Harry et lui vivant sous le même toit. Les enfants à aller chercher à l'école. Les courses. Le travail. Les réunions. Les soirées. La vie continuait. Mais sans lui. Pas tout de suite. Fermant doucement la porte derrière lui, Severus jette un dernier regard à l'homme de sa vie. Puis il se retourne, prend la valise posée à quelques mètres de lui. Et disparaît du salon. De la maison. Ce soir, les enfants attendront vainement leur père. Harry rentrera dans une maison vide de toute présence.

Il ne pouvait pas encore revenir. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas le comprendre, lui n'arrivait pas à oublier. Ne voulait pas oublier. Trop de choses étaient arrivées. Trop de pleurs, trop de souffrances, trop de noirceur lui emplissait le cœur.

_Let your memories gerew stronger and stronger_

_'Til they're before your eyes_

Surprise. Ordres. Marche. Chute. Noir. Cris. Douleur. Désespoir. Rire. Coups. Douleurs, encore. Rouge, sang. Silence. Attente. Nouveaux cris. Nouveaux coups. Puis encore le silence. Et toujours cette attente insupportable.

_You'll comme back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

Severus se réveille en sursaut. Assis sur ce qui lui sert de lit, le visage trempé de sueur, il jette un regard sur le mur en face de lui. 11 jours. 11 jours de cauchemars. 11 jours de solitude recherchée. 11 jours de reconstruction, en douceur. La sonnerie de son téléphone éloigne les images qui le hantent. Il ne décrochera pas. 11 jours qu'il n'a répondu à aucun appel. Mais comme d'habitude, il regarde l'écran, cherchant à savoir qui cette fois le contactait.

Harry.

Il laisse sonner. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois. Quatre. Cin... Le répondeur se met en marche.

« - Papa ! Papa ! Tu fais quoi ? Dis t'appelles qui hein ? Il répond ou il répond pas celui que t'appelles ? C'est qui ? ». Un rire suivit d'un ''chut'' romp ce flot de questions. Des bruits de pas, une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme. Le silence. « Hey Sev' ! C'est Harry. Difficile de faire la surprise avec ces mômes hein ? Ça va faire 11 jours. Elise demande sans cesse quand elle pourra te montrer le nouveau dessin qu'elle a fait à l'école. Et Jean veut te jouer le nouvel air de guitare qu'on a appris ensemble. Et moi... Moi j'attends ton retour. Comme toujours.

Je t'aime. »

_You'll comme back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye._

17H30. Sortie des classes. Une foule de gamins se précipite vers le groupe de parents qui les attend. Parmis ceux-là, deux enfants. Deux têtes blondes qui s'arrêtent quelques mètres avant d'atteindre leur père. Quatre yeux qui s'écarquillent et fixent un point derrière ce dernier. Deux cris qui fendent le silence qu'ils avaient imposés. Deux bruits de pas de courses et les enfants dépassent leur père. Continuent de courir, encore. Jusqu'à atteindre la silhouette qui se tenait en retrait. Sautent dans les bras de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

A quelques mètres de là, Harry reste immobile, regardant le bâtiment devant lui. Les joues inondées de larmes. Dans quelques secondes il se retournera. Dans quelques secondes, il croisera le regard de l'homme. Lui sourira. Murmurera un ''Tu es de retour." auquel un ''Oui'' répondra.

''Bon retour".

* * *

Voilà pour la fin de cette mini épopée :)

J'espère que vous avez aimé !


End file.
